


To raise and to shine

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Just fluffy porn.





	To raise and to shine

At first you don’t know what stirred you awake. You don’t move, waiting for your surroundings to come to you. You can hear the rhythmic sound of rain on the window sill, but through your closed eyes you can say it’s still dark.

There is something soft on your cheek, and you realize that’s what woke you up.

“Jongdae.” You rasp, eyes flying open – and there he is, face bare millimeters from yours, his frame hunched over your bed, still in his jacket – as if he came back and went straight here.

It warms you up.

“Hi.” He whispers, as if he was still trying not to wake you up, moving up, only to caress your cheek with his knuckles. You grab his hand and you snuggle your face into it. You see his smile, and _god,_ you’ve missed him so much.

You scoot back in your bed, and he sheds his jacket, his turtleneck, his trousers and socks. He sneaks under the covers, and as soon as he’s there, you invade his personal space, just embracing him with the strength of person really starved for attention.

He smells of _him._ His cologne has nearly worn off, and you can smell sweat and dust, but it’s Jongdae, and you don’t care. It’s Jongdae. Warm and solid and in your arms. His hair might be different, his makeup too strong, but it’s him.

One of his hands is splayed on your back, holding you close, the other one is caressing skin on your neck. His exhales are moving hairs on top of your head, and you know he is back. It doesn’t matter for how long – he is next to you right now.

“I’ve missed you.” You whisper in his chest. He reacts with stronger embrace, his arms flexing around you.

“I’ve missed you, too.” He answers with emphasis, and kisses the top of your head. You wait a second, and move your head back, to look at him. He strains his neck as well to look back at you.

“No,” you say,” I’ve missed _you_.”

He blinks, once and twice, his bangs falling into his eyes, but you can still see his moles – your favorite one on his eyebrow, and those on his temples. It might be dark, but he is close enough – and sun is slowly waking up.

He smiles, naughty grin pulling at his lips – 1% of his brain is already working.

He rolls on top of you, forehead coming to rest against yours. Your hands slide onto his back, to make sure that he stays close. His legs tangle with yours, and you don’t mind his hairy shins rubbing with your smoothly shaved ones.

“Did you, now?” He teases slightly, his lips brushing against yours. You hum to agree, and move your chin up to kiss him. It’s a lazy one, Jongdae taking full advantage of your work – doing pretty much nothing except for sliding his lips slightly open.

You don’t mind, he’s always been quite lazy.

And him being there, on top of you, his familiar weight reassuring, is really enough.

But of course he is the one to move away. He does it just to kiss your cheek. Your temple, your forehead, your nose, your chin. Those are appreciating, feather-like pecks and every warm press of his lips on your skin is a little bit of love being peppered all over you.

Seeing him you wanted something hot and fast, but the sappiness you are getting is even more satisfying and you don’t want him to stop.

You feel him smiling against your skin and he rubs his nose against your cheek.

“How much did you miss me?” He asks, as he moves his weight to one of his elbows, so he can free his other hand and brush your hair off your face.

You do the same, feeling leftover products on your fingers.

“You can’t even imagine.” It’s sappy, but that’s best answer you’ve got. And really, does it even matter? He is back, and you can feel his warm and lean body, and as of right now, outside world doesn’t exist.

“I think I can…” He muses, and he moves down slightly to kiss you. His lips catch your upper lip, and he slowly moves back letting it go with a pop. As he does that, your hands move to creep under his shirt, moving it up, fingers relishing his naked skin. He takes the clue and takes it off.

There used to be time when his chest was soft, quite unrefined – it’s not like that anymore, all hard lines, but skin is as soft as it used to be, and hairs from his navel are still leading to the same place.

Sappiness is all gone, when he winks at you, and dives under the cover, a second later he is blowing air against your navel. You laugh, and your hand goes to thread fingers into his hair.

You can feel him press his face against your belly and you hear his inhale, and you try not to giggle. Ok, so maybe, sappiness is not yet gone. Jongdae really slowly works his ways up, no teeth no tongue, just lips and fingers and nose mapping your abdomen as he rolls your shirt up.

It’s you who grows impatient and you just yank it off, with all-so-familiar whine from Jongdae.

You try to kiss it better, your lips sliding against protruding bone of his jaw.

He purrs.

What did you do to deserve him, you still have no idea.

He lazily slides to the side, and when you try to turn to him, he doesn’t let you, pushing you the other direction, hand falling on your stomach, pulling you flush against him, and he spoons you, his hardening cock nestling between your buttocks. There is double layer of underwear between you, but you know – not for long.

Your head falls on his arm, the one that he pushed under your neck – the other hand cupping your breast. He draws a line with his fingers under your breasts and uses his fingertip to rub around your areola.

You exhale slowly, and he kisses your cheek, but other than that he seems content just reacquainting himself with your breasts. He brushes the underside, he squeezes them, he maps areolas with his slightly calloused fingers – and you feel warm and very content to just let him.

Until you are not content anymore. That’s when you grab his hand and lead it down, making it slide under your pajama pants.

“Pushy.” His voice washes over your ear, and shiver goes down your spine – his voice is everything. It’s a perfect moment for him to fit his finger between your labias. Slide is smooth, you are wet, but to be honest – for him? You are pretty much always wet.

He pushes his finger deeper, but he stops at the opening. He puts pressure on it, but doesn’t go in, just pushing and stopping. It’s arousing, but that is certainly not enough.

And you know that he does it only to spite you. That’s Jongdae.

Your hand still enclosed around his wrist moves, so you can sink your nails into his skin, and he kisses your cheek again, with this breathy laughter.

“Now, now.” He soothes and finally pushes in, as soon as it’s in, you cramp your pelvic floor muscles (kegels finally paying off), and Jongdae is no longer laughing. Right now Jongdae is urgent. “Do you remember where we left condoms?”

“Jongdae!” You whine, as you realize he is not ready, how can he be not ready while coming home to you?

He sits up and crawls over you to nightstand. He searches through drawers as you slowly deflate. You can hear him cursing under his nose. Finally he closes them with a huff, and looks back at you, eyes pleading. You feel his hard cock on your leg.

“No.” You say sternly. “I am not on the pill.”

“Fuck.” He utters and crawls the other way to search through his pockets. You sit up, mind racing. How can you not have condoms?

“Where we had sex for the last time?” You ask, feeling ridiculous, but wanting to help. Jongdae halts, thinking as well.

“Shower?” He asks, unsure.

“Wasn’t that living room?” You counter, equally unsure. You stare at each other for a moment, and then you both jump to your feet. You run to living room, while Jongdae goes to bathroom – it’s precarious really, both of you half naked and in no disposition to be running around.

You make a massive mess trying to find this one packet, but you can’t find anything. You meet Jongdae in the entrance to your kitchen.

“Nothing?” You ask.

“Nothing.” He says, and you can see his despair. You are about to propose petting only, when Jongdae starts swearing. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit._ I am going out.”

After that exclamation he turns around and hurries back to bedroom. You follow him, quite lost, and very much unhappy, and you watch him try to put his clothes back on.

That’s when it hits you.

“Wait!” He freezes to look at you, halfway through putting trousers on. “Remember the time Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to explain you different ways of protection?”

“Right?” He muses, quite confused.

“The poster they made you – there was condom taped to it.”

His eyes lighten. It’s an immediate reaction, he pushes past you, and a moment later you hear a tear – he has found it. It’s already quite bright outside, and you can clearly see his satisfaction.

You peel off you pajama pants (quite soaked from all that running around), and Jongdae follows your suit.

It takes a moment, you help Jongdae go back to full readiness, with few tight-fisted strokes and thumb rubbing at the head, and he rolls on the condom.

A second later, as if the whole panic never happened, you are back on your side, with Jongdae behind you, his arm hooked under your knee, and he is sliding into you.

You reward him immediately – once more working your pelvic floor muscles.

He groans into your arm, lips making little circles on your skin. He does it reverently and you think that’s the way it ought to be.

He fucks into you lazily. It’s Jongdae in the end. He hasn’t got a lot of space to work, but he doesn’t mind, rutting into you unhurriedly, hands everywhere, nose rubbing your cheek in a silent, but very potent plea.

You turn your head to allow him to kiss you, kiss equally lazy. But then again, it’s Jongdae, and the moment you kiss, your eyes closing, he gathers his strength to deliver harder thrust. You gasp, and Jongdae likes the sounds. You know he does. He likes it so much that he doesn’t stop after the first one, he just goes to town, fucking you as fast as he can in this position. It’s not that fast, and his moves are restricted but the angle is pretty good, and it’s actually nice.

More than nice.

You can feel how slowly your pulse quickens, body breaks out in sweat, and it’s just good.

Suddenly Jongdae just pushes you forward, and you spread on the bed, right leg bent and resting high on the bed. Jongdae is right back on you, now with enough space to go wild. And he does.

The first hard thrust in this new position leaves you reeling – the second one makes you _mewl_. And _that_ sound Jongdae _really_ likes.

It’s making you lightheaded. Being cradled between Jongdae’s arms resting on the bed, under his body pushing you deeper into the mattress and with his hips rolling into you (years of dance practices giving the right results). It’s steamy, especially when Jongdae decides that your skin lacks bright red marks of his teeth, and he bites your nape. You try to writhe under him, you try to rut on the mattress, slowly losing your mind.

It’s too much and not enough and you have no room, no leverage to do something about it. You can only lay on the bed, head titled to the side so you can breathe (hardly), and take whatever Jongdae decides to give you.

It takes longer than you thought it would, the build-up slower and more thorough, but you find yourself at your tipping point – where the only thing you can feel is Jongdae, his weight, his cock, his taste lingering in your mouth, the only thing you can hear is voluptuous and slick sound of him fucking into you and his labored breaths – your world is constricted to only one person and pleasure running through your veins.

His hand creeps under you, changing the angle once again, but that wasn’t his intention (albeit even more satisfying result), he does it so he can reach and abuse your clitoris.

You come biting the sheets, with a groan that reverberates in your chest, but doesn’t leave it, with hands tightly fisted into fabrics.

Waiting for him is nearly agonizing, you – oversensitive, already having come, your hips snapping up, and your body trying to escape the prolonged pleasure – your limbs still cramping in the aftershocks. Your right foot has fallen asleep and you can feel your insides spasming weakly around Jongdae’s cock.

He finally reaches his orgasm, coming with your name on his lips.

 _Good_.

He takes care not to crush you. He rolls off, and you listen to him throw away his condom and shuffling around, probably cleaning himself. You opt to just lay there, now happy and sated, coming down from your high, but very keen on basking in the afterglow.

You move only when Jongdae coaxes you to. Both of you are sticky from sweat, your sheets pretty much soaked, but you don’t find cuddling with him now gross. After sex? Not much you can find gross.

“I really missed you.” He murmurs into your temple, clearly on the verge of falling asleep – sun is already over the horizon, rain no longer falling.

“Obviously.” You muster, snuggling into him. Yes, you _are_ clingy.

He just laughs.


End file.
